voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberto Button
Crown Prince Roberto Button of Altaria is one of the selectable princes in the game Be My Princess. He is the grandfather of Prince Oliver Button and is alive in Be My Princess 2. Background For the most part, he does have a good parent to child relationship with his father compared to the other princes but lost his mother when he was young. His mother gave him her blue necklace so he can give it to someone he loves. He was tutored by Alberto as a child and is childhood friends with Cynthia. Appearance Roberto has dark olive hair, dark red eyes and pale skin. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' Roberto wears a black dress shirt with white trim and gold fastenings down the front underneath an elongated red uniform coat, also with white trim. He bears two medals on his left shoulder, and a white sash bearing his family insignia hangs from his right shoulder. He wears white gloves as well as white trousers tucked into black knee-high boots. *'Civilian Attire:' Roberto wears a white shirt underneath a brown blazer jacket. And aside from his dark navy blue pants, he accessorizes with a periwinkle blue-colored scarf tied around his neck. He may sometimes opt out his white shirt/blazer jacket combo for a simple white dress shirt. *'Formal Attire:' Overall, a black suit of three layers. He wears a white dress shirt fastened with a gold necktie, both underneath a grey vest, which is then underneath a black suit jacket with a white pocket square. He matches all of this with black slacks. *'Sleepwear: '''He wears a loose brown shirt and black pajama pants underneath an open, patterned red robe with a light pink collar and pair of cuffs. His fluffy slippers are also light pink. He also wears a loose, thin gold chain around his neck. Personality When you first meet Roberto he appears to be a smooth talker. He doesn’t like to be followed and watched, so he’s always running off, pulling you along. He tends to be a bit irresponsible. His actions often put himself and you under surveillance and he often gets scolded by Alberto because of his behavior. In some ways he’s very innocent and childish, but Roberto has a very sentimental side. He treasures things because of associations they have towards him. Once you get to know him, the cheerful, flirty playboy is merely a first impression. He’s someone that feels things very acutely and in reality is lonely. Edward described him as someone full of energy and friendly towards others but sometimes hides his true feelings. Because of this, he doesn’t have a lot of friends, and he spends most of the route insisting that you and him are just friends. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming soon... Trivia *Although he is alive and present in Be My Princess 2 he has no sprite (evident in Oliver's sequel), therefore he has no physical appearance. *Roberto's name comes from Italian and Spanish. It means "bright/shining fame". *He has a well-known charisma, that attracts both men and women alike. In one of the side stories, there is a man named Gilbert; whom admires Roberto so much, that he stalks him and steals his belongings. *He gives the characters, mostly the princes, their own unique nicknames - namely Glenny-poo for Glenn, Wills for Wilfred, Keithster ''or ''Ki-meow for Keith, Josh for Joshua and simply Ed ''or ''Eddie for Edward, and sometimes he refers himself as Robbikins. On the contrary, Roberto does not appear to have one for the protagonist, (it's likely because your name is changeable) *In Be My Princess: PARTY, Joshua and Roberto do talk to each other one-on-one, more often than in the original game. As usual, it usually involves teasing Joshua and being frivolous to annoy him. *In a side story about the butlers - Alberto prepares a bullet proof vest, distinctive and protective tools for you to use. This is because you are being constantly targeted in the side story; and Alberto explicates that such paraphernalia is actually meant for Roberto. Category:Be My Princess Category:Roberto Button Category:Prince Category:Born in October Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Voiced Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type AB